The invention relates to absorbing condensate on a surface of a substrate.
Indoor moisture can result from of a variety of factors including, e.g., building materials, cooking, showering, dishwashing, laundry and breathing. These sources of moisture can increase the humidity present in a home, which can lead to increased water condensation on the surfaces of windows and doors. During the winter, for example, condensation often forms on glass surfaces, e.g., windows, when air that comes in contact with the surface is cooled. As a result, water droplets quickly form on the surface and can run down the surface and, in the case of windows, into the components of the window or the surrounding walls, which can cause mold and rot.